RWBY-The Grimm Tide
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Remnant is a world built upon great legends of heroes, villains and monsters, all of which have culminated into the magnificent civilizations that now prospers in its very lands. However, where there are legends, there can also be myths. And for Beacon's Hunters and Huntresses, an old and dangerous myth of Remnant has reared its ugly head.
1. Prologue

**So it seems it can be distracting to upload the whole thing in a single shot, so I'll be uploading them slowly this time round. I hope this stoyr goes as well as I believe it will...**

**Go ahead and guess what this story is all about. I will be uploading the rest of it soon enough. If you are bored, you can check out my other works, namely "White Memoir" and "The Shining Valkyrie"**

* * *

Prologue:

The ship drifted on the waves, its crew still asleep. They were on the way to the Vale port from Vacuo. Unfortunately, a few delays in cargo shipment meant they had left Vacuo's port only at midnight. It was going to be long journey and no one liked the idea of staying up late.

The watchman yawned, glancing at his watch. It read 4am. He frowned, his sour mood not being calmed down by the lolling of the waves or the rocking of the vessel. He wondered why it had to be him stuck on this particular hour for watch duties. But he knew he couldn't complain. It was either that or the captain cut his pay.

He gulped down more beer, hoping, however slight the effect was, it would keep the freezing night breeze away. He groaned as soon as he realized he had just downed what was left in the bottle.

He threw the empty bottle into the sea. He wasn't too concerned about international pollution laws right now. He was concerned about his lack of sleep and alcohol.

His mate suddenly woke up, a Faunus with the horns of a goat. He came over, a brand new bottle of beer in his hand.

"You know me too well mate." He grinned, taking the bottle and biting down on the cork.

"Well, who can sleep when you've gone all grumpy?" He chuckled as the bottled was uncorked. "You make an Ursa sound tame when you're like that."

"Do I now?" He said as he spat the cork out. "Well, it ain't my damn fault and you know it. Stupid Schnee Dust contractor was late by a whole friggin' hour."

"And what was his excuse?" He went on, gulping down more beer as he did so. "Said he had to go through a whole lots of security details just to make sure no White Fang fool went and got the jump on him. Pretty stupid I must say."

"Well, you know these corporate business types." The goat Faunus nodded, folding his arms. "All they care for is them profits only."

He blinked. "Don't we care about that too?" He said, shaking the bottle. "I mean, our profit's what gives us our booze and all..."

"Yeah." The Faunus shrugged. "But we don't mess around with the beer man's time don't we?"

He scratched his forehead, wondering if any of it made sense. Considering that he only had limited education, his wondering took quite some time.

The ship suddenly jerked, the both of them falling over onto the deck. Something crashed and he was dismayed to see the beer bottle smashed upon the floor.

"Okay." He fumed. "Who is the damn fool who braked the ship?"

"Ships don't have brakes man." The Faunus replied. "They have anchors. And damn any sailor stupid enough to weigh anchor at sea."

"Then why'd we stop?" He asked. The ship was no longer moving to the up and down motion of the waves. It was completely rooted in place, like it was wedged on something.

The rest of the crew had gotten up and were rushing about to their stations. The captain bellowed orders, obviously worried about his schedule.

"We hit something?" He asked as he ran to his post. "Like a reef?"

"The heck kind of reef is out in the open water man?"

* * *

For a moment, the ship stood, perfectly still upon the lolling waves. The moon glimmered down and the stars twinkled. All that was absent was silence as the crew rushed about, trying to solve a strange problem.

Then the ship caved in from its centre, as if it was being sucked down into the depths of the ocean, metal screeching and wood cracking as they were broken to pieces.

A second later, silence, save for the gulls.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Your cocoa Miss." The waiter said as he placed the small cup down onto the table. The scent of hot chocolate wafted into her nose and her feline ears twitched in satisfaction, causing the black bow to move.

"Thanks." Blake Belladonna replied. The waiter merely nodded and walked off to serve another customer.

The cafe wasn't very crowded for today, which was rather surprising. Normally, it would be packed with throngs of people during the after-school hours, completely shutting the cafe out as a viable hangout spot.

Still, as team RWBY walked through the streets of Vale, they had seen the dock cafe rather sparsely populated. With Ruby being who she was, they naturally chose this spot as their after school study location.

"Control the twitching Blake." Ruby said as she downed the last of her orange juice. "Some of these people aren't known to take a kind gesture to Faunus."

"I can't help it..." Blake said in monotone. "When I smell food I like, it just happens. Besides, you needn't worry about me. Worry more about Yang who might just thrash the whole place if something happens to us."

"Hmm? Who me?" Came Ruby's older sister. She had been boring her eyes into a book from Beacon's library for the past ten minutes and the mention of her name caused her to look up.

"Yang, focus." Weiss said firmly. "We still have a lot to cover here." She reached to her own cup and sipped down some tea before continuing. "Now, let's go back to..."

Blake and Ruby chuckled slightly as Weiss wrestled to bring a rather distracted Yang back to the book. They had already done their own bit of studying and believed they should be safe for the upcoming quizzes the teachers had in store for them.

"So Blake, what do we do now?" Ruby asked. It was still 3pm and they hadn't planned for anything else that day. They had believed that getting studying done was going to take at least three hours. For now, it seemed it was Yang who was going to need the three hours.

"Well we have no plans." Blake said as she finished her cocoa. "Might as well just hang out till we need to go back right?"

The two of them turned as Yang and Weiss appeared to be moving forward in revision, albeit slowly. Suddenly, a television was turned on and the four girls redirected all of their attention to the sudden report.

"We interrupt your daily program to bring you this news." Came the voice of Lisa Lavender, news anchor of Vale News Network. "Police patrol boats currently have no information regarding the disappearance of the cargo ship S.S. Swiftness, which was due to arrive in port by 6am three days ago."

"The ship was reported to be carrying a large amount of cargo that includes Dust from Vacuo." She continued. "Although piracy seems to stem as the leading cause of the disappearance, police sources have still yet to confirm these suspicions."

Ruby frowned as the report switched from the anchor to a local reporter interviewing the chief of police. "Odd huh? How does a ship just vanish without a trace?"

"Maybe the pirates just sunk the ship the minute they got the cargo?" Yang asked, her attention completely turned away from the book. Weiss didn't seem bothered. In fact, the young Schnee heiress was now absorbed by the recent news as well.

"Well, father has been investing more in better security for the cargo ships belonging to the company." She said. "But recently, I heard he is also hiring private shipping lines to help out. After all, the last thing he wants is for some stupid White Fang dolts to ruin it all." Instantly, her eyes widened. "Oops, sorry Blake..."

"It's okay Weiss." Blake nodded. "They really are a bunch of dolts anyways. So, has increased security worked?"

"It's worked that he is now wondering if a financial crisis for the company is due." Weiss replied dryly. "And now with these strange disappearances, it may just get worse. Not a lot of revenue comes in quickly if they are delivered solely by train."

"Right." Blake agreed. She had been part of train heists on Schnee Dust before in her White Fang days. No doubt the White Fang would exploit them if they were used solely.

Weiss sighed. "Anyways, we need to get back to the matter at hand. Yang, you still have three chapters to go through. Remember, Professor Ozpin is only selecting the finest students to attend the Vacuo Open Arms Invitation."

Ruby thought of the announcement Professor Ozpin had given recently. The Vacuo Open Arms Invite was truly a momentous occasion for all at Beacon. It was an entire weekend at one of Vacuo's many training academies in an effort to create international bonds. Unfortunately, it had a very stringent selection criteria, and team RWBY really wanted to go.

"I just hope you don't go poking around too much." Yang joked. Obviously Weiss would be interested so that she could go and gather information on Vacuo's top students.

"You have no proof of that Yang." Weiss scowled. "Now, back to the books."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

With studying done, the gang had decided to spend the rest of the day with some shop browsing. Weiss had been interested in replacing her now diminishing supply of pens. Ruby needed extra books to make up for the extra notes and Blake and Yang merely wanted some R & R.

"Doesn't this look absolutely cute?" Ruby said with glee, holding up a book that had an adorable wolf face on the cover.

"I suppose..." Weiss said, unsure of what to say. Ruby's personality always hit the soft spot in anyone.

"So Blake, I was wondering if I should get a new armband." Yang said to her partner.

"Why?" She replied. "Want to intimidate the students at Vacuo or impress them?"

"A bit of both?" Yang said sneakily.

No one paid much attention to them. Four girls just hanging out in a shop and browsing through the myriad items on sale was not enough to stir up a commotion.

And then again, other things did.

"I'm telling ya it ain't pirates!" Came a cantankerous voice. The girls looked up and saw a man yelling off at a bunch of people seated at a nearby bar. He looked like a sailor if anything. The weather beaten face and naval cap attested to that. He also appeared disheveled, as if the word hygiene never existed in his vocabulary.

"So what is it then ol' Damien?" Came one man, sneering at him.

"It's the Devil!" The old man-Damien- replied, throwing his arms up into the air. At this, the whole table laughed.

"I ain't bluffin' none!" Damien continued, obviously frustrated by the absence of faith. "The missing ships are all the proof there is! Dragged down to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again!"

"Wake up Damien!" One of them said, controlling his laughter just enough to reply. "There ain't no such things as the Devil."

"Sure there is!" Damien adamantly said. "I seen it before, comin' from the murky depths like some nightmarish abomination. It grabbed my ship and 'fore I knew it, its arms were already snaking up the hull!"

The laughter came again, this time with more force and with more volume. "Look everyone!" Said the sneering man. "Ol' Damien is going on about his mythical water devil! Hey Damien, how long are its arms?"

"Longer than a whole ship!" He said over the roaring laughter. "Curlin' around like evil snakes! Dragging it down. I was lucky to have survived!"

"You survived a freaking shipwreck Damien." The man replied. "And since that concussion, no one has ever heard you not speak a word about nothin' but that Devil."

Damien gritted his teeth as the group laughed once again. He stormed out, leaving the four girls confused in the wake of the commotion.

Blake walked over to the store owner. "Who was that?"

"Damien Jonas." He replied. "Fool comes in here almost every week. Could've barred him, but I figure he means well, even if he's a little crazy."

"How is he crazy?" Ruby asked as the rest came over.

"Well, he survived a shipwreck almost thirty years ago." The owner said as he wiped a glass. "Of course, he took one heck of a blow to the head and since then, he keeps ranting off about this 'Devil' which he claims to have sunk that ship in the first place. Bunch of nonsense if you ask me. Still, it keeps the customers happy."

"Yeah, at his expense..." Blake whispered, steel layered in her voice.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing sir." Yang smiled while pulling Blake away. "Thanks for clearing that up!"

The girls walked away their thoughts absorbed in the commotion.

"You really think a Devil really exists?" Yang arched an eyebrow.

"Superstitious nonsense!" Weiss snapped. "There is no proof of such things! No form of record even states the existence of such a being!"

"Still, what he said baffles me..." Ruby frowned. "Dragging ships down into the ocean? Maybe it is something related to what has been happening so far."

"You cannot be serious about that Ruby." Weiss argued. "What exactly is capable of dragging a whole ship down? I still think pirates are the main cause of the problem."

"Well, right now we know nothing." Blake said, acting as mediator. "So let's just let this thing go for now. And hopefully, we'll get more clear on all these strange disappearances."

"I guess you're right." Yang shrugged. "But man, would I be excited to see a Devil!"

"Stop it Yang." Weiss frowned as they made their way back to Beacon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ruby was lying down on her bed. She enjoyed a dreamless sleep that was refreshing beyond anything. She breathed, the cool night air filling her lungs. A smile crossed her face as she snuggled in the warm blanket.

She breathed again, and this time, she choked. Ruby's eyes snapped open to find that she was no longer in her Beacon academy dormitory, but was now within and endless abyss of water and ocean. She flailed her arms, desperate for a single gulp of air.

Stretching her hands out, she pulled through the water, intent upon reaching the surface. Her lungs burned as the final bits of oxygen in the ran out.

She pulled and pulled, but somehow, the surface didn't seem to get any closer. Instead, she felt herself drift slowly into the bottomless abyss. She stared downward and immediately saw a strange hand grasped around her ankle. It was black and cold and its strength was incredible.

Ruby reached down and attempted to wrench herself free. Instantly, two glowing red eyes shone out from the crushing darkness, staring at her. Ruby watched as another hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her deeper in.

* * *

Ruby gasped as she shot upwards, the motion rocking her suspended bed and causing her to topple-painfully-onto the floor.

"Ow, ow..." She winced. Her back ached as she got up, aware of the three pairs of eyes now staring at her.

"You okay little sis?" Yang frowned, concerned.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as she got up, the aching in her back still throbbing. "Just a nightmare."

"And a painful land on the floor." Blake noted as she went to the bathroom. "What was it about?"

"Please Blake." Weiss said, stretching. "I doubt anyone wants to talk about nightmares."

"Chill Weiss." Ruby said. "It was just a really weird one of me drowning. The crazy part was some sort of, well, monster making sure I drowned."

"Ok," Yang blinked. "9.7 on the weird scale."

"Could it be because of that commotion yesterday?" Blake said.

"If it is, it is utterly ridiculous." Weiss replied.

"Shut up Weiss." Yang scowled before turning back to her little sister. "Ruby, remember, I'm always here if you need someone."

"Yang, relax." Ruby said. "I'm not a kid anymore. At any rate, shouldn't we be more concerned about the test Professor Port is going to give?"

"She's right." Weiss nodded. "This test is going to decide who get nominated for the Vacuo Open Arms invite. And do we want to go or not?"

"As if you needed to ask princess." Yang grinned, punching her fists together. "I'm so gonna ace it!"

"Do remember she helped." Ruby grinned mischievously, throwing Weiss an equally mischievous look. Her partner gave a small smile back in reply.

"Yeah yeah." Yang rolled her eyes. "I'll remember Weiss's hand in all this."

Ruby nodded as her teammates got ready for class. Still, something at the back of her mind lingered. Did the dream mean anything at all? Could it be a forewarn of something terrible?

_Come on Ruby, get it together_. She said in her mind. _That sort of thing is just story book stuff_.

Ruby asserted that there was nothing to worry about. Grabbing her toothbrush and towel, she got ready for the day.

* * *

Professor Port scanned the room as the students-forty or so-did their quiz. He glanced at his watch. A good thirty of the ninety minutes had already expired. He turned, spotting a student scratching his head, obviously stumped at a question. He walked over, wondering if there was some form of confusion in his mind.

Ruby kept her eyes glued to the paper in front of her. Most of the questions were simple to her thanks to the recent studying they had all done. She glanced to her right where Jaune was seated. He didn't seem to have problems either. Had he done some studying? If so, she could only imagine one other. She snickered as she glanced over at Pyrrha.

Yang didn't seem to be struggling at all. Nora was whistling some strange tune as she wrote answers down on the paper. Ren didn't seem to have difficulty either. Ruby quickly turned back to her own paper just as Professor Port came by. No need to have the bearded teacher think she was cheating.

Ruby scanned through the remaining questions. Her eyes caught a particular question.

_Name three different types of Grimm_

It was a question simple beyond compare. Still, it struck a strange chord in Ruby's mind. She caught Professor Port moving over to answer another query from a student across the room. Soon enough, he would have another query to answer.

Professor Port collected the last paper from Weiss, nodding appreciatively. "I hope everyone does well for this test. Remember that not only does this reflect on your total overall grade for the year, this test also will decide the candidates for the Vacuo Open Arms invite."

"I understand that many of you have been wondering how many of you will be chosen. Well, I have the answer." He said as he paced the classroom. "Well, if you would like to know, the top twenty percent of all students in your year will have a chance to undergo this momentous event."

_Whoops_ triggered throughout the class. Yang cheered as loudly as she could, with Nora joining in. Weiss couldn't help but give a wide smile. Ruby merely listened intently on the professor's words.

"As for who they will be," He continued, amusement spreading across his face. "It seems you will have to find out. Class dismissed."

As the rest of the students began to file out, Ruby went over to Weiss. "I have to ask the professor something. Meet you later for lunch?"

Weiss blinked. Ruby rarely consulted teachers on schoolwork, and even if she did, the only one she felt comfortable around was Professor Ozpin himself. This was definitely strange indeed.

"Look, it's nothing." Ruby said. "Just have some extra things on my mind that I think he can answer."

"Alright then." Weiss nodded. There was no harm in going to another person for advice, why should the same be said for school? "See you later then."

Ruby nodded and went over to professor Port, who was just about to leave the class.

"Professor?" Ruby asked the minute she was in earshot of him. He turned, surprised to see the red cloaked girl standing before him.

"Ms. Rose?" He frowned. "You don't often see me for consultation. What seems to be the problem dear child?"

"Well, I don't mean to prove anything sir..." Ruby said sheepishly. Even if he did seem to be a portly man with a funny moustache, she couldn't help but feel an intimidating aura around him. "The thing is, recent events have put quite a large number of questions into my mind."

"Dear girl, confess to me what is bothering you!" He said with great enthusiasm. "I will try to help in any way possible!"

Ruby thought slowly about how to phrase the question. As soon as the words were formed in her head, she spoke.

"Well, are there any species of Grimm that you think might not have been heard of?"

The professor blinked, surprised at such a question. "You must forgive me if I don't understand what you ask Ms. Rose."

"Well, we know about all of the Grimm that you have taught us about." She continued. "But do you think that there may be Grimm that no one has yet seen?"

"Hmm..." Professor Port frowned. "You're going very deep into this it seems. I applaud that! A true huntress would definitely believe there is more to the world than she herself would know. However, I must be frank..."

"You're not very sure?" She replied.

"Correct my young lady." The professor nodded. "I have seen many things since my youth, but even I am not fully aware if we truly know the Grimm or not. These monsters are as mysterious as their origins are. Who else can hope to fathom anything of them save for themselves?"

"I see." Ruby pursed her lips. "Sorry for taking up your time sir."

"No apologies needed." The professor smiled. "Though perhaps you can visit the library. I believe that is where you can find what you seek."

"Thanks sir." Ruby grinned as she rushed out of class.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After a long and rather uneventful day, Weiss had finally decided to take a short walk in Beacon's garden. It was a good way, she felt, to clear her mind and relax after a very stressful day.

Yang and Blake had decided to take some time at the gym. Due to all the studying, Yang felt their exercise had been in serious neglect. Besides, she seemed to find entertainment in bashing her fists into some punching bag. Weiss supposed it was because a punching bag wouldn't break apart after a few strikes from the blonde.

Taking a turn, Weiss saw team JNPR sitting down on the grass. Well, at least Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were. Nora was walking around in circles muttering to herself.

"So there are at least 100 people in our year." Nora said. "Meaning only 20 of us can go to Vacuo. I'm sure Weiss and Pyrrha can make the cut, and of course you Ren. After all, you're the perfect student and the rest of us are, well, not as great but we're still great if you-"

"Hello there." Weiss greeted as Nora continued with her endless errant of thoughts. Jaune and Pyrrha looked up, waving their hands in greeting.

"Hello Weiss." Pyrrha said. "How'd the test go?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll ace it." Weiss said with confidence. "And besides, nothing is stopping me from missing out on this wonderful opportunity. What about you?"

Jaune gave a thumbs up. "I doubt I'll do that badly. And I owe it to Pyrrha and Ren here. They've been a really big help."

"Oh stop it Jaune." Pyrrha smiled. "You did it because of your own hard work and dedication!"

"No Pyrrha." Jaune said. "If it hadn't been for you guys, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere. I mean, heck, I could stare at one of those books for a whole day and not get anything at all. If it hadn't been for you and Ren..."

"It's alright Jaune." Came Ren. "We're thankful you feel that way, but I've never seen you work that hard before. So why don't you give yourself a pat on the back?"

"Yeah!" Nora came over, giving Jaune a rather forceful version of a pat on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "A pat on the back!"

"Nora..." Jaune gasped. "I think a pat is supposed to be gentler than that..."

"So what are you doing now?" Weiss asked. "Getting some rest?"

"You bet!" Nora nodded. "Studying is really draining you know? I mean, besides actual combat. And we have to be at our best to impress the Vacuo students!" Nora glanced down at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's already 7pm! Ren! It's time for the pancakes! Lay down the syrup!"

"Nora, I didn't make pancakes today. I made-" Ren didn't have a chance to finish before Nora grabbed him and tore down the paved walkway at full speed.

"Scones! Why didn't you say so! Then we need to get out the jam!" She squealed in delight, dragging him behind her.

"Wait! Stop! I meant to say- NORA!" Ren yelled as he flew right behind.

Weiss Jaune and Pyrrha blinked as the two of them left. "So, what about you two?" Weiss asked.

"We were thinking of taking it easy for now." Jaune said. "Like my dad always said, when you can't do anything, do nothing."

Weiss frowned. The statement made no form of sense whatsoever. Who could not do anything? Still, she supposed he had a different version of logic that what she had.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Jaune asked. Normally, the red cloaked girl would be enjoying her time with her partner or even be trying to get her out of school and into the city. Now however, it was as if she wasn't there at all.

Weiss sighed. "Library. She said she wanted to check out some things. Not sure why though. She looked very deep in thought during lunch."

"Ruby? Deep in thought? That's something you don't see every day." Pyrrha noted. "Did she say anything about what she was thinking about?"

"Nope." Weiss shook her head. "But I doubt it was anything too urgent. And besides, maybe she is starting to find the joys of studying at last."

* * *

"Ugh... How does Weiss do this?" Ruby moaned as she flipped the pages again. Professor Port may not have been that helpful, but the books were even less. They told her nothing of what she wanted to find out. It was obvious that these texts contained at most the extent of what the good teacher already knew.

"Hmm..." Ruby breathed as she put the books back onto the librarian's trolley. They'd sort it out on their own.

She sat down in front of the computer again, wondering what sort of search option to take. She thought for a while, recounting the events that had occurred recently. Damien Jonas's rant at the bar. The strange dream she had the night before. For a brief moment, something in Ruby's head clicked.

Reaching her hands over the keyboard, she typed in her search key. _Ocean Devil_. The computer ran a search. Soon enough, a hit came up. Ruby looked to see the title of the book. _Mysterious Tides_.

"Weird..." Ruby commented, going over to the shelf where the book was located. Once she had reached it, she looked around. Unfortunately, the book was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me." Ruby called out to the passing librarian. "I'm looking for the Mysterious Tides book? It doesn't seem to be here."

"Let me check." The librarian took out her scroll, sifting through the myriad messages and notifications for the required information. When she was done, she looked up, a apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. It seems to have been just loaned out. It will only be due by the following week."

"Tough luck for me I guess." Ruby shrugged. "Would it be okay for me to be notified when it is returned?"

"Of course Ms. Rose." The librarian nodded. "I will reserve it for you straight away when it comes back. I apologize for disrupting your studies."

"It's okay." Ruby smiled. "It's not really a study thing. Just a quest of self knowledge." Still, she was in quite the stump. The only lead she had is gone for now.

_It's not the only lead..._ She mused, looking out the window. Weiss would definitely kill her for what she was about to do. But Ruby supposed it'd be okay as long as no one found out about it.

With her plan concocted, she left the library.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ruby wandered around the docks, hoping to catch sight of Damien Jonas. Sure, maybe the man was quite possibly and irrevocably nuts, but then again, a fair share of weird things have happened in her life.

The sun had already gone down. She had made sure that her teammates had completely fallen asleep before setting out. No need for anyone to know what she was planning. Not only would she get into a load of trouble at school, it might just kill her team's hopes in the Vacuo Open Arms invite.

She rounded a street and made her way to the seaside bar where she first saw him. Right now, the door was locked. A cold night breeze blew right by. Ruby tightened the cloak she wore, reducing the chill.

"Tough luck Ruby." She groaned. She figured it wasn't going to be easy trying to get him to talk, but it seemed the same could be said with finding him. She yawned, sleep slowly wearing down on her.

"Hello kid." Came a voice. Ruby froze, turning slowly on the spot to see four guys in black suits, top hats and wearing red sunglasses.

"Um..." Ruby frowned. "Do I know you?"

"Sure you do kid." One of them smiled, holding up a mean looking pistol. "We're the sorry bunch whose butts you kicked, remember?"

"I've kicked plenty of butts." Ruby said. "You have to be more specific."

"The Dust shop!" He snarled. "Torchwick! The kick in the face!"

Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, it hit her. "Oh. You guys..."

"Damn right little red." He growled. "And since then, Torchwick wouldn't have anything to do with us! Meaning no salary, no nothing. Just us and uh, what is it that we have?"

Ruby didn't waste time. She drew Crescent Rose, twirling the weapon out into its scythe form. Pointing it at the ground, she fired, the recoil of the shot blasting her straight into the air. With a somersault, she landed right on top of bad guy number 1, knocking him out instantly.

_One down, three left._ She said, spinning to catch the blade of number two. From behind, number three charged in. Using two's blade as a pivot, she vaulted, the blunt section of the scythe and the weapon handle striking both of them at the same time. They recoiled, preparing to charge again, this time with number four joining the fray.

Ruby cocked her weapon and fired a single round, the recoil causing her to spin like a top. The goons were prepared though, immediately stopping in their tracks to avoid getting smacked by her weapon. However, Ruby dug the blade into the ground, letting go at the same time. The force of her revolutions threw here right at them and she kicked out, her foot lashing into three's head.

He flew into the other two, the force of Ruby's kick sending them into a couple of dust bins. At once, a voice sounded. "What's with all them yammering?"

Ruby turned to see Damien walk down with a torch in his hand and a sullen expression on his face.

"Mr. Jonas?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the glare of the torch.

"Who else?" He grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Pardon me sir..." Ruby wrenched Crescent Rose free of the ground, the weapon shifting into its transportable state. "But I was hoping you could have a minute? I heard you talking about your tale of 'The Devil' some days ago."

At this, Damien looked up. A frown cut through his forehead as he inched closer to Ruby. "You believe me?"

"Well, who knows right?" Ruby shrugged. "There are pretty strange things in this world."

The sailor's eyes narrowed. Ruby wondered if she had chosen the right words to ask him. Then, he seemed to relax slightly.

"You seem pretty decent." He nodded. "But what's a kid doing out this late? You should be in bed now."

Ruby gulped. He was starting to sound like her father now. "Well, all the more reason why I think you should tell me about your 'Devil' as fast as possible. And I'm not leaving till I hear it out."

Damien shook his head. "This ain't a story for the likes of kids. And I sure as heck don't want more people think I've gone and lost it again."

"Hey, if you want to see crazy, you can try me." Ruby frowned, folding her arms.

Damien stared into her silver eyes. After a full minute, he sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

For someone who was supposedly nuts and didn't have a good sense of hygiene, Damien actually lived in a rather well built home. It had a good four solid walls, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"I do a little fishing just to get by." He explained as Ruby was hit by the strong odor the minute he opened the door. "Some I keep, others I sell. Don't have no electricity, but at least there's water."

"Well, at least there's something." Ruby said as she sat down on a barrel that seemed to serve as a chair.

"Right you are missy." Damien chuckled as he poured a cup of water for himself. "Better to have a lil' something than a whole lot of nothing."

Ruby eyed the cup of water. "No rum?"

"Rum?" Damien frowned. "No way. The whole world thinks I'm pretty crazy. Don't need to add drunkard to that title."

"Good policy." Ruby noted.

"Now." Damien sat himself down on another barrel, the makeshift chair creaking slightly. "Why are you so interested in the 'Devil' little miss Huntress in training?"

"Uh..." Ruby thought. Truth be told, she was hoping plain curiosity would be enough. "How'd you know I'm training to be a Huntress?"

"Please." Damien smirked. "Who goes around carrying a sniper scythe?"

Ruby blinked, surprised that Damien had deduced that much. Was he really supposed to be a crazy old man?

"Well, don't really matter why." Damien said as he sipped from the cup. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the first one to actually have an interest in this tale. Might as well tell it then. Nothing beats people thinking you're not as crazy as the world thinks."

"Okay..." Ruby nodded, wondering if she had offended him somehow.

"Right. Now how to begin?" Damien thought as a grim expression came over his face. "Was thirty years ago. Back then I was a small time crewman on board one of them large transport vessels. Thought it'd be a good way to just enjoy the sea and at the same time get a decent job. I wasn't exactly hunter material then. Only weapon I was good for was my harpoon spear rifle I got from me old man."

Ruby glanced to the far wall where a small harpoon weapon hung. She wondered what it could do. But it had to wait for another time.

"That day was no different." He continued. "Skipper had just checked and loaded all the cargo we was sending to Atlas. And he also told us to especially tie 'em down tight. Rough storm was coming by the looks of it that day. I figure we was just going to experience one hell of a rough sea."

He took another sip, but his expression stayed the same. "Boy was I wrong."

"You ever get that feeling kid?" He asked, eyes turning to Ruby. "The gnawing in your gut that just tells you something is wrong? That something terrible is going to happen?"

"Occasionally." Ruby said, recounting hundreds of surprise tests and quizzes that had happened in Beacon.

"I felt it that day." Damien frowned, his bearded chin moving as his lips tightened. "I knew something bad was going to happen, something damn right terrifying. But I didn't pay attention to it then. I supposed it was just me being nervous about the storm."

"We cast of. An hour into the open waters and nothing came. Sure, the sea was choppy and the wind rough. But every sailor knew how to expect that. That's where them sea legs are needed. Then, we stopped."

"Stopped?" Ruby frowned, confusion spreading across her face.

"And I mean, we really stopped." Damien had finally put the cup down, explaining his story with hand gestures. "As if someone had put down the anchor whilst we was going full speed ahead. I felt my stomach lurch and seconds later, I hit the floor. Some of us ran over to the sides and I heard the rest muttering about hitting a reef."

"A reef?" Ruby blinked, utterly confused. "In open water?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything either." Damien shrugged. "Till it got the first mate."

"It happened so fast." Damien was shaking now. "All I remember was seeing this huge long, _thing_, reach out and grab him. In a split second, whoosh." Damien splayed his hands apart. "He was gone. And then I heard it roar."

"It was unlike anything I heard before. I felt as if my very soul trembled." Damien's eyes were now filled with a terror Ruby couldn't describe. "Suddenly, its arms were snaking their way up the ship. We defended with everything we had, but it didn't even seem to notice. We would hack at them black hands, shoot them. It didn't bother. It tore through the ship, ripping out the cargo from their nets. Got hit by one real big one too."

Damien took off his hat and gestured to an ugly looking bruise on his forehead. "This is what I got that day when it decided to fling a crate load of Dust at me. Next thing I remember is floating in the ocean and getting rescued by some police coast guard. As for the rest of the crew, not many survived. I thought it was all a nightmare, some horrid dream you had to try your hardest to wake from. How I wish it was."

"I never once saw that thing again, but by God I know it's out there." Damien said, looking in the direction of the sea. "It was something hellish, that I know. And no soul on them seas is safe till it decides to go away."

Ruby gripped her skirt tightly. "You think it's what's been causing all the recent disappearances?"

"If it is kid," Damien stared back at her with a dark look. "Then I hope you all are ready for it. 'Cause I don't think it's done yet."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Despite Damien's story, Ruby managed to get a few hours of good sleep. She was able to sneak back into Beacon unnoticed and got dressed for bed, though it meant foregoing a well deserved shower for fear that the resulting noise would wake the rest of her dorm's occupants.

Still, as the cold water ran down her head, Ruby couldn't help but feel a slight pang of unease. Damien believed that his 'Devil' was only just getting started. Ruby wondered, could this whole thing possibly get worse?

"Hey lil' sis! Hurry up in there!" Came Yang's voice. "I don't wanna be stinky during class!"

Ruby turned off the shower. Today was the day that Professor Ozpin would state who would be going for the Vacuo Open Arms invite. Everyone in the school was excited, the freshmen most of all as they were the ones going first.

"I'm already done!" Ruby called out, her supposed excitement drowned out by the nervous feeling she had. She opened the door of the bathroom, her hair still wet.

"About time." Yang grumbled. "What's with you? You are more distracted than usual..."

"Relax sis..." Ruby said as she dried her hair. "I'm alright."

He teammates stared back at her. Weiss came forward, staring into Ruby's eyes.

"Ruby, what's eating you? Spit it out or I swear I'll get Yang to deny you cookies for a week."

Ruby paled. Weiss had finally played the no-cookies card. If anything, Weiss would see through even her most intricate lies. She weighed the possibilities of being berated by her sister and partner or being denied cookies. She made her pick.

"Okay okay, you guys got me." Ruby sighed. "I went to see Damien Jonas last night."

"What?" Weiss exclaimed. "That nutjob from the docks?"

"Well, I couldn't get his 'Devil' out of my head." Ruby shrugged. "And, well, I am quite interested in it."

"Ruby interested in something besides weapons?" Blake spoke. "This is a new development."

"But who wouldn't be?" Ruby asked.

Weiss held the bridge of her nose. "Ruby, you are speaking of someone who's mental stability is considered questionable."

"He didn't look like a crazy old man to me." Ruby retorted. "He knows how to provide for himself and a home. That's something, right?"

"Ruby..." Yang frowned. "I don't think that qualifies to make a man sane..."

"Girls!" Ruby pouted. "Can we just have the benefit of the doubt?"

Weiss moved to say something before Blake came, holding a hand up to stop the conversation.

"Look, whether or not it's true isn't important now." She said, looking to the rest of them. "If we keep arguing, we'll miss Ozpin announcing the names for the Vacuo invite. And wouldn't that be terrible?"

Weiss, Yang and Ruby went wide eyed.

"She's right! We have only ten minutes left to get to the main hall!" Yang shrieked, rushing into the bathroom.

"I have to get dressed!" Ruby ran to the closet and got out her hood.

"And I..." Weiss started but stopped as she realized she was pretty much prepared.

"You and I have to wait for our partners to finish up and make sure none of that strange conversation makes its way back till after today." Blake frowned, her cat-like eyes piercing into Weiss's. Weiss nodded without another word. It was obvious the Faunus did not want to miss this momentous occasion over a quarrel of someone else's sanity.

In less than five, Ruby and Yang were ready. Team RWBY bolted out of their dormitory, not wanting to be late for Ozpin's announcement.

"Blake." Ruby called out as the ran down the hall. "You don't think Damien is crazy right?"

Blake merely shrugged. She had no idea what to think right yet and couldn't give a definite answer. She merely hoped that if Damien wasn't crazy, at least he'd be joking about his 'Devil'.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced. The leader of team CRDL cheered. He was another student chosen for the Vacuo Open Arms invite. Everyone in the hall clapped, though a few students were apprehensive about it.

"Even Cardin got in?" Ren arched an eyebrow. "This might be easier than I thought..." Already he and Nora had been among the students selected, joining Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Well, hopefully that oaf doesn't cause trouble for Beacon." Weiss frowned. "His antics are already famous here, and not in a good way."

"Shh!" Ruby shushed. "Ozpin's gonna announce the next!"

"Velvet Scarlatina." He said. At once, whoops went through the students. The bunny eared Faunus looked around with shock and surprise. Her teammates, two of which were already chosen, patted her on the back. At least if anything were to happen to the Faunus, they'd be there for her.

"Blake Belladonna." Ozpin said next. Team RWBY cheered. They were just one person away from having their whole team to be chosen!

"We're down to the final two!" Ruby half-whispered, half-shrieked. She hoped Yang would be in at least one of them. They all held their breath as Ozpin began to read out the next name.

"Next..." He began, anticipation gripping everyone in the hall.

"Jaune Arc." He announced.

Team JNPR cheered, Nora's being the loudest as she strove to pat Jaune on the back. Needless to say, Jaune gave a thumbs-up before Nora's 'pat' knocked the wind out of him.

Ruby got worried. So far now, she had expected to hear Yang's name. She glanced toward her sister, who was twiddling her thumbs nervously. Ruby looked to Weiss and Blake, sharing with them the same uncertain look they had on their faces. They turned just as Ozpin began to read out the last name.

"And the final student to be selected is..." Ozpin said, clearing his throat. Ruby closed her eyes, praying that she would hear what she needed to hear.

"Yang Xiao Long." With that, Ruby erupted into cheers, along with team JNPR and her own sister. Out of all the students, all of Teams RWBY and JNPR were going!

"Congratulations to all nominated students." Professor Ozpin said amidst the cheers. "But never forget that you not only represent Beacon, you also represent the kingdom of Vale. Thus, I urge you all to be not just intuitive and open to the students of Vacuo, but to maintain a proper image of yourselves. Professor Port and Ms Goodwitch will be the teachers joining you on this trip. Adhere to their instructions at all times. That is all."

"Alright Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered as she hugged Yang, who returned with an equally crushing embrace.

"Whew..." Weiss breathed. "We actually did it!"

"Are you surprised?" Blake winked. Weiss merely returned the look with a happy shrug.

"Doesn't matter." She said. "We have to pack now. And now, it's time to help those two with that."

Blake nodded. If Ruby and Yang did all the packing, there wouldn't be enough space for over half the selected students to fit. Though admittedly, Ruby and Yang hauling a heap of things all on their own might just freak out the Vacuo students. Still, no one was denying any of the nominees their chance.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It took two whole days of rummaging, shopping and Weiss screaming whilst coordinating their packing list and reeling in their (Ruby and Yang's) near uncontrollable shopping spree, but alas it was done. Team RWBY was now ready for their weekend trip. Were it not for the fact that they'd be going to another school, Ruby would have believed it to be a holiday. Still, this made the cut.

"So how long are we gonna wait?" Ruby groaned. They had been at the docks for a good hour and their ship still wasn't ready.

"Hurry up already!" Yang shouted to the ship that was assigned to take them to Vacuo. Clearly, the girl was starting to get impatient. Yang's eyes were bright red and upon closer inspection, one could swear the air around her was on fire.

"Relax you two." Weiss said. "So they had some engine problems. It's not like Vacuo is going anywhere." Ruby turned to see her partner, arching one eyebrow as soon as she noticed Weiss foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever..." Ruby snickered at her friend's contradictory behavior. Weiss frowned as Ruby did so, wondering what she meant.

After what appeared to be two hours, Glynda Goodwitch finally motioned for the students to board the ship. Blake wisely held them back as the crowd of students made their move, trying to funnel through the small gangplank that led up to the ship itself. When it appeared that the crowd of students had shrunk, Teams RWBY and JNPR prepared to board.

Then, another complication struck.

"Sorry ma'am." Said the ship captain to Glynda Goodwitch. "I'm afraid I don't have enough room for everyone."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Not enough room? What?"

"But, then how will we go to Vacuo?!" Yang whined as Blake and Weiss boarded.

"Calm down you two." Glynda silenced the sisters with an irritated snap before turning to the captain. "Sir, is there any way to make do?"

"Sorry ma'am." He shook his head. "I can only afford one more student and you. I have another friend coming though. He can take care of one girl."

Ruby and Yang eyed one another, frowning. Both of them didn't want to be leaving on a later boat and were more loathe to leave separately. Still, it didn't look like there was a choice.

"Rock paper scissors." Ruby said. "That's how we will decide this."

"Fine by me." Yang grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, Weiss and Blake stood on the top deck, enjoying the sea breeze. They turned as Yang walked up, stretching her arms and catching every ray of golden sunshine.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have ditched your sister?" Blake asked. "There is something seriously wrong about leaving a girl to herself.

"Ruby is a big girl!" Yang smiled reassuringly. "She can handle herself real well."

Weiss rolled her eyes, looking back toward the direction of Vale and hoping Ruby wouldn't do anything dumb. Truth be told, it was partially Ruby's decision for Ms. Goodwitch to follow the bulk of the students. With Yang, Cardin and a whole lot of other crazy kids, Professor Port might have a small stroke before they left.

"Young lady, where do you get off thinking that way?" Ms. Goodwitch had said, a frown cutting across her face. "I am not having you on a ship all by yourself!"

"I know Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby had replied. "But I'll be fine really! Besides, the next thing you want to worry about is Yang blowing the ship to pieces."

The deputy headmistress and Ruby both turned to see Yang waving from the deck, an arrogant smirk spreading across her face. Ruby glared, half tempted to throw her luggage bag at her in the hopes it would at least break her nose.

For some reason, Ms. Goodwitch had relented, agreeing that perhaps the rowdy bunch would be more than Professor Port to handle on his own. That, and the fact that the minute they had cast off, Yang had already gotten into a 'scuffle' with one rather lovestruck sailor who had a glass of wine too many prior to the trip.

Weiss didn't think that Ruby was going to meet any complications. If anything, the girl knew how to keep a wide berth of any trouble she was bound to have. Additionally, the ship's captain had reassured them that his friend would definitely reserve a private quarters for her. His friend so happened to be a retired Hunter who had once wrestled down an Ursa and tolerated no nonsense from his crew.

Besides, Weiss trusted Ruby's judgment. So many times the red cloaked girl had pulled the whole of Team RWBY through thick and thin. If she couldn't handle herself, then either the team was really lucky or their situations were exaggerated.

"Stop worrying Blake." Weiss said, breathing in the sea air. "Ruby will be fine, I'm sure."

The Faunus turned to face Weiss. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Weiss nodded.

"Alright." Blake shrugged. "If you say so. I'm gonna go and check on what they've got for lunch."

"Sounds great partner!" Yang smiled. "Mind if I come with?"

"Why not?" Blake said, turning to leave. "No funny stuff though. Weiss?"

"I think I'll stay a bit." Weiss said. "Just enjoy the view."

"Seeing the sea?" Yang snorted, which earned her a frown from Weiss.

"Seriously Yang?" Weiss groaned as Blake walked off, the yellow haired girl following behind. Weiss was now alone to enjoy the cool breeze and the warm sun. Both came together to give a wondrous blend that was perfect for relaxation.

Still, something was..._off_. Weiss couldn't describe the strange sensation that fluttered around in her gut. As if it was telling her something.

She shook her head, convinced she was thinking too much about the Vacuo students they would meet and proceeded to clear her head with images of the sea.

* * *

Ruby took a slight stroll on the deck. They ship she was on was merely a cargo ship that was carrying loads of food supplies and other materials, like Dust, to Vacuo. The captain had been kind enough to offer a hand in getting her over and did what he could to make sure she had a pleasant ride. Still...

"What is this?" Ruby asked him and pointed to a strange circular object on her plate. The ship's cook was supposed to be good, but Ruby wasn't well versed in the type of food sailor's had on a day to day basis.

"Fish's eyeball miss." One of the deckhands had said. Ruby resolved not to put anything circular into her mouth for the time being. She was only an hour behind the rest of Beacon's students. Just a little more time and soon she'll be back with the rest of her teammates.

She was starting to miss them. Her time in Beacon had resulted in her making irreplaceable bonds with so many people that now it was almost impossible to not imagine them around. It made everything feel lonely for her.

Already she could imagine Weiss trying to enjoy some of the peace on the sea while Yang broke her concentration, resulting in all manner of telling off. Blake would just pretend to ignore the whole thing but deep down, would smirk throughout the exchange.

Ruby blew a lock of her hair out of her face. It was starting to get boring on the ship. The sailors had their own form of entertainment in a strange game called Liar's Dice. Ruby couldn't get the gist of it all but it somehow involved six dice per man and a cup. Although the sailor's were presumed to be a fine lot, Ruby had once or twice caught them sneaking to the ship's bar to grab alcohol when the captain wasn't looking.

"Guess the fun's not for everyone..." She said glumly. She decided it was time to head back to her room. She was only two hours away from the Vacuo port, she supposed she could get some sleep before the end of the day.

Suddenly, the ship rocked, knocking loose cargo and causing people to stumble and fall. Ruby fared no better, she landed back first on the hard deck of the ship.

"What was that?" Came a sailor.

"Must have hit something, like a rock or a reef..." Came another.

Ruby's eyes went wide. She recalled the same words and situation from Damien's story. Scrambling to her feet, she watched as the deckhands went about to the sides of the ship, watching the ocean surface for any signs of what they had hit.

What was next in Damien's story? What happened after the abrupt stopping? The strange assumptions made by the crew? Someone was dragged into the water, right?

"GET AWAY!" Ruby screamed. She had never felt terror like this before. She rushed over to the sailors gathered at the edge of the ship, rose petals billowing behind her.

"Stay away from the edge!" Ruby gasped, pushing one of them back.

"The hell?" The sailor snapped, obviously not liking the fact a kid just shoved him. "What is with you kiddo?"

"I heard about this..." Ruby breathed. "I think, _something_ has hooked onto the ship."

"Keep calm deary..." He said. "We are a huge transport ship! What could possibly be big enough to hold us?"

Ruby gulped, not sure if she should say. "The 'Devil'?" In an instant, she knew she had to be overreacting.

The whole crew laughed. _What? Devil?_ Came one voice. _Must be as crazy as old Damien!_ Came another.

"Ugh..." Ruby moaned as the captain reached the deck.

"What's going on here?" He bellowed, demanding answers. "Why'd we stop?"

"C-captain..." One began struggling to contain his laughter. "We don't know. But the little Huntress here says it's a devil." Once he finished, he started laughing again.

The captain didn't see the humor. "Shut it, all of you! Now quickly work to getting my boat moving again or so help me..."

He didn't get the chance to finish as a huge, long tentacle, blacker than charcoal snapped out of the water and grabbed one of the sailors. He screamed, a high pitched keen as he was dragged under the waves.

Ruby, the captain and everyone else stared for a brief moment at what had just happened. The split second seemed to last an eternity, as if it needed an eternity for everyone to comprehend what had just happened and what was going to happen.

Then, the screaming began.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" The captain bellowed out his orders. "GET THE ARMORY OPEN!"

The men started running, shouting incomprehensible words and taking out weapons such as harpoons and guns.

Ruby glanced to the side as more of those black tendrils started snaking their way up the sides of the ship from the bubbling water below. She could point out the white suction cups underneath it, huge enough to cover a man's face.

She withdrew as soon as one shot up, intending to grab more prey and just missing her by inches. Drawing Crescent Rose, she clicked the scythe open just as the tendrils made their way onto the ship's deck.

Chaos descended faster than Ruby could blink. The sailors were throwing harpoons at the tendrils or firing at them with their guns. But it made little difference. They shook them off as if it was nothing.

The tentacles acted as if they were separate beings with their own will, retaliating by crashing onto the deck, throwing huge boxes of cargo across and grabbing anyone it could in the process whilst smashing the very hull of the ship apart.

Ruby watched as the captain tried to save one of his men who had been seized by a tentacle. The man screamed as the thing grabbing him was too strong, his fingers slipping out of the captain's hands.

Ruby fired Crescent Rose amidst the gunfire and shrieks of more victims that fell to the 'Devil'. She watched as another tentacle came in from her right. With her Aura, she leapt, the tendril finding nothing but rose petals. Ruby fired in response to the attacking appendage, but although Crescent Rose's high caliber rounds gave it wounds, the tendril didn't seem to notice. It continued about, picking up hapless sailors and destroying the ship's bridge.

Ruby swung her scythe with all the strength she had. The blade cut into the huge tentacle. Blood spurted out of the wound, red in color and reeking of something that had rotted away, staining her face. The appendage twitched before retreating to the ocean.

Ruby spotted the captain surrounded by three other sailors fighting off two of the tentacles. She rushed in, slicing a tentacle that had tried to creep up onto them. "Sir! Any ideas?" She panted heavily as she stood with them.

"In all my ex-hunter days, I've never seen anything like this!" He exclaimed as he stabbed one of the tentacles that got too close.

Then, Ruby's eye caught two more tentacles, larger than the others that ravaged all around them, rise up from the ocean. They tentacles were perfectly positioned over the ship's middle, swaying back and forth as if ready to...

Dread gripped her heart as she realized what was to come. "RUN!" She screamed.

The tentacles smashed downwards, cracking the massive ship into two and sending everyone on deck along with what wasn't tied down ten feet into the air. Ruby flailed for a moment before she crashed down onto the splintered deck of the ship, rolling along the gradient of the flipped deck.

She hauled Crescent Rose, stabbing its blade into the metal surface of the slanted deck. She watched with horror as sailors who weren't tied down or had found support rolled into the watery gap between the two halves of the ship. Even worse was that the tentacles seemed to be picking up anything that was tied down and throwing them into that specific area.

Ruby glanced upwards to see a tentacle drop a crate down right where she was. She quickly removed her anchor and shifted to another spot. But she was a millisecond too slow as the crate grazed her temple.

Dazed, she watched as _something_ resembling a circular beak opened up from between the two halves of the ship. Ruby swore she saw teeth now breaking through the water's surface.

"Grab on!" Someone yelled. Ruby turned, trying to find the voice among the clamor of rolling objects and screams of sailors. Ruby spotted the captain who stood beside one of his men, both of whom held a rope in their hands. It seemed the others had been caught by the creature.

Ruby grabbed the rope, twisting it around her arm to ensure support. She pulled Crescent Rose out, firing as she did. The recoil of the rifle propelled her upwards and towards the two men.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped, dead in the air. At the same time, something tightened around her neck and she gagged as her windpipe was choked. Turning slightly, she saw why.

A tentacle had singled her out, grabbing onto her cloak. The strength of the tentacle constricted her neckline, cutting off her oxygen supply. Ruby felt her grip on Crescent Rose slacken. Her vision had started to blur. Anymore and she would soon lose consciousness.

Ruby mustered every last ounce of strength. Twirling Crescent Rose, her finger found the trigger and she aimed the muzzle right at the thinnest point of the tentacle.

She fired, the round disintegrating the tentacle tip. It let go, squirming from the pain. The force of the secondary recoil propelled her right at the captain and his sole surviving crewman. She crashed right into them, tossing all three of them into the water.

Ruby struggled about in the watery surroundings, opening her eyes to see where the surface was. Then she saw it.

The behemoth creature had a sac-like body, the largest section sprouting out into eight appendages. Ruby was now sure that the strange circular beak was the creature's mouth, hidden within the writhing mass of tentacles. Its entire body was black, save for its underside, which glowed an eerie alabaster in the ocean. The narrow section of the sac, which Ruby assumed was its head, was covered in a tough-looking white carapace. Eyes, the color of blood, gleamed out of it, like eyes from underneath a helmet. The creature roared, the sound distorted from being underwater.

Ruby felt her lungs burn, longing for air. She tore through the water, gasping as she broke the surface. She scrambled for a piece of broken wood just within reach, laying her whole body down on it. She panted, gasping for breath, blinking her eyes to squeeze out the stinging seawater.

She turned, looking as the creature-she was certain it was a Grimm- finished off the remains of the ship, the gigantic tentacles dragging the whole thing down into the abyss of the ocean. She was sure that everyone else, save for the captain and the single crewman, were dead.

Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head. At the same time, her head throbbed. She reached upwards, touching the spot where the pain was. She looked as her hand came back into view, this time smeared with blood. _Her blood_.

_From when the crate hit me..._ She guessed. Exhaustion came over her. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her head fell down onto the piece of wood and seconds later, everything went black. She felt nothing, not the cold water or the lolling of the waves. Not even the hands that reached out and grabbed her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ruby stirred. It felt like she was sleeping, but she didn't feel relaxed. She felt as if she was floating, drifting in some sort of strange current.

She opened her eyes to behold the dark depths of the ocean. Bubbles rose all around her. She covered her nose and mouth, afraid of letting any air loose or taking in any water. She spread her arms out above her, swimming to the surface.

Suddenly, she felt something yank her leg. She turned to see a black tentacle wrapped around her ankle. She reached down, attempting to pry it off. Motion caught her eye. She looked as seven other tentacles snaked through the water toward her, drawn by her struggles. She saw the black, slimy skin that covered them and the white colored suction cups underneath.

Then she saw its eyes, glowing eerily red in the dark, illuminating the rest of its body. She tried to swim away, but a tentacle came, wrapping around her throat. She felt her windpipe get strangled once more. She reached for the one around her neck, attempting to wrench it free. Other tentacles then descended on her, grabbing her arms and her remaining leg. It stared at her hungrily.

Ruby watched as its mouth came up, a strange beak like thing, opening to revealing a gaping jaw filled with teeth. Ruby struggled to get away, but to no avail, as it dragged her in. Ruby opened her mouth, a soundless scream echoing out accompanied by a flurry of bubbles.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she bolted upright.

"RUBY! RUBY CALM DOWN!"

Ruby blinked as she registered someone violently shaking her. Her vision returned and she saw Yang's face. Her sister's eyes were filled with shock and worry. Yang's strong arms gripped her shoulders and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. Yang breathed through clenched teeth, the force of the simple action causing her chest to heave up and down.

Ruby took in the remainder of her surroundings. She noticed Weiss and Blake standing right behind Yang, the same shock and worry in their eyes. Team JNPR hovered right behind them. Jaune's eyes were wide as he glanced down on her. Now she saw she was lying in a bed, and the whole room looked like the inside of a hospital.

"Where..." Ruby groaned as she sat upright. "Where am I?" She choked as Yang's sudden bear hug constricted her windpipe, a sensation that was getting a little too familiar.

Yang squeezed Ruby, tears glistening from the corner of her eyes. "Thank God, oh thank God..."

"Y-Yang..." Ruby strained against her sister's embrace. "Can't... breathe..."

Someone pulled Yang away. Ruby took a big gulp of air as Weiss came next to her. The Schnee heiress now gave Ruby her own hug, gentler than Yang's but equally as warm.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." She said, her breathing unsteady. Ruby didn't have to see her to know she too was sobbing slightly.

Ruby returned the hug. "Me too..." Weiss soon enough released her hold on Ruby. Blake came forward, clasping Ruby's hand.

"Feeling okay?" The Faunus asked. Ruby knew Blake wasn't one to be open with emotion, but the young girl didn't need a hug to know Blake had been worried sick. Blake's eyes had bags under them, proving that she hadn't slept in who knew how long. Worry and relief were mixed in her eyes and her breath was also strained.

"I'm still alive." Ruby replied, her free hand moving to her head. It still hurt. "So, where am I?" Ruby's hand felt some sort of rough material surrounding her head. It had to be a bandage of some kind.

"You're in one of Vacuo's hospitals." Pyrrha from Team JNPR answered. Ruby looked at the red-haired girl. Jaune, Nora and Ren all wore worried looks on their faces. Jaune also had bags under his eyes. Nora usual excitement was gone, replaced by a dull dread. Ren merely frowned, but his eyes held a storm of fear for the young girl.

Ruby blinked, lying down on the bed again. The pain in her head didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. "Ugh, how long was I out?"

"At least two days." Ren said. "About the entire weekend."

"When the ship didn't arrive, we got worried." Jaune spoke at last. "At first, we thought you guys were merely delayed. But then, when you didn't show at all, everyone just started to panic. You should have seen Yang. She wasn't going to rest till we found out if anything happened to you."

"We didn't think we'd be able to..." Weiss continued. "After we saw the news broadcast that the ship was sunk well..." Weiss turned to look at Yang. Ruby didn't need Weiss to explain what had happened. She could already figure it out.

"Luckily, we managed to find someone who said they had spotted a girl wearing a red cloak." Blake said. "We were led to the hospital, and here you were. You should have seen Ms. Goodwitch. She was about to instigate a manhunt for you."

"Now, just to figure out who put you here..." Blake finished, sitting down on a chair.

Ruby rubbed her head, wincing from the pain. Somewhere, a television was turned on. The eight students looked as a report came in regarding the missing ship and its crew. Then, the memory slammed into her like a truck.

"Weiss!" Ruby gasped, bolting upright again, groaning as the sudden movement intensified the headache.

"Easy Ruby!" Weiss said. "You're still recovering!"

"Weiss!" Ruby began, knowing that she couldn't stop. "The missing ships..."

"Just relax." She continued, forcing Ruby back down on the bed. The little girl was pretty uncooperative. Weiss would have shoved, but that may cause some irreparable damage. "We'll talk about it later!"

"It's not pirates!" Ruby panted, struggling against Weiss. "It's a Grimm!"

Weiss blinked. "Huh?"

"The thing that's been causing ships to disappear..." Ruby exhaled, her breath quickening. "It's a really big Grimm! Something I've never seen before! It looked like some sort of octopus!"

"Wait, wait..." Yang motioned for her to stop. "You're saying that a Grimm is what's been attacking all those ships?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but I saw it! It has huge tentacles that could smash a whole ship in half! Those suction cups could probably suck off your whole face! It's blood... Oh gods, it's blood..._stank_..."

Ruby was shivering, Yang realized, not from the cold. She went over, hugging Ruby and rubbing one hand across her back. "Easy lil' sis. You're safe now."

Ruby's face was buried in her sister's shoulder. "All those people... It, it... Oh my God..." She was starting to cry. "I can still hear them, screaming."

The whole room went tense. Weiss looked to Blake for any suggestions, but Blake had none. Jaune and Pyrrha regarded each other with more shock than they previously had. Nora and Ren had a strange dread in their eyes that wouldn't seem to go away.

"Now know why I called it the Devil?" Came a voice.

The eight students turned to see Damien Jonas standing by the door to Ruby's room.

"Damien?" Ruby whispered. "How?"

Damien lifted a bottle to his lips and took a swig. "Never thought I'd see that damn critter again after all these years. When I saw them things all over that ship, almost turned and high-tailed it out of there. But I'll be damned if I'm just abandoning anyone who survives that monstrosity."

"You saved my sister?" Yang asked.

"Along with the other two lucky souls." Damien answered. "Poor guys probably not going out to sea anytime soon though."

Ruby stared at the bottle he held. "Alcohol? But I thought you didn't drink?"

Damien stared at the bottle. "Well, nothing better than knowing the world's crazier than you. Now the worst part is the whole damn world is going to know about this monster. Figure the shipping lanes will be closed down for a while, if not, for good."

Weiss frowned. "Pardon me sir, but there has to be something this _thing_ wants. I mean, you faced it before. Why did it leave last time?"

"Hell if I know kid." Damien groaned. "But one thing I know is that it's not leaving anytime soon."

* * *

Ports were closed down, shipping was suspended. Reports now came in daily on trying to find the massive creature. Many people didn't believe it. And yet, they had no other alternative.

"We've been here for four days now." Yang said as she watched the raindrops platter on the window. "Any idea when we'll get back?"

"Almost all the airships back in Vale are helping with the search or carrying supplies." Weiss replied. "I'm sure Ms. Goodwitch is trying to arrange something, but it may be a while before anything gets through."

Ruby was still asleep, curled up in her bed at the temporary dorm provided by the Vacuo teachers. She had opted to avoid contact with the Vacuo students. She wasn't in the mood for talking with them regarding her near brush with death. In fact, she wasn't in the mood for talking at all. She was still quite shaken from the whole ordeal.

Blake pulled her blanket over her. "I've never seen her like this."

"Me neither." Weiss nodded. Normally, Ruby would always be hyped over every new day. Now though, it seemed she had retreated into a shell and wouldn't come out. "But I suppose that is something even we could never be prepared for..."

'Knock knock'. Then, a voice. "May I come in?" The girls recognized it as Professor Port. Weiss nodded to Blake, who the shuffled over and opened the door. Just as the door opened a crack, Yang went over, stopping Blake from opening all the way.

"With all due respect Professor..." Yang said, her eyes hard. "Ruby is not going to answer any questions with regards to what happened out there."

"Relax." Professor Port said as he straightened his tie. "I am merely going to see how she is doing."

Yang looked unconvinced, but she agreed, allowing Blake to fully open the door. Professor Port stepped in, taking a look at Ruby. "She's been like this since?"

"Since the hospital discharged her, yeah." Yang nodded. "She doesn't want to talk or do anything really."

"I understand." Professor Port nodded. "The trauma can be difficult to cope with, especially trauma like that."

Weiss turned as Ruby stirred, ready to console the poor girl if another nightmare came. "I can't quite wrap my mind around it either. A Grimm large enough to pull ships down to the bottom of the sea..."

"Father is shocked." She continued. "He has suspended all form of Dust transport by ocean. That doesn't bode well for the other kingdoms. People need Dust in almost every aspect of life. Without safe sea travel, their stocks will start dwindling..."

"But worse than that, we have no idea how this creature works." She continued, folding her arms. "We don't even know how to fight it..."

The entire room fell into a glum silence that was broken occasionally by a crack of thunder. After a whole minute, Yang, deciding she had enough and had to let loose on some other unfortunate punching bag, stood up and went to the gym. Blake followed, knowing she could very well mean the end of the gym or anyone who poked around with too many questions.

"So Professor," Weiss asked. "Any idea when we might be able to go home? What has Professor Ozpin said?"

"The news doesn't sound promising my dear." The portly man frowned. "He has been trying his best, but there are people more influential than he could ever strive to be. We may be stuck here for weeks for all I know."

Weiss sighed. She hadn't been expecting the news to be this bleak. She turned on the television, hoping for better news. It was all the same, Dust transport ships grounded, sailors out of work. Weiss clicked the television off, knowing that there was nothing else to see besides more bad news. Even Professor Port had decided that his check-up was done and proceeded to do the same with the other students.

"Anything new?" Weiss swiveled her head to see Ruby getting out of bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Already the bandage had come off, but Weiss knew that some wounds heal slower than others.

"Just the same..." Weiss shrugged. "Nothing else until maybe after it leaves..."

Ruby gulped, her breathing quickening. Weiss berated herself for bringing the taboo subject up again.

"Or until someone gets rid of it..." Ruby said.

"Well, I'd like to see anyone try." Weiss frowned. "We don't even know where it is..."

Ruby stood up, moving over to the window, watching the rain fall. "What if someone could bait it?"

"What?" Weiss stared, baffled.

"You know, some food?" Ruby said, tracing the window with a finger. "And then maybe a whole load of Dust that will seriously hurt it when it goes off. It seems to favor attacking from below and then smashing the ship down in the middle. That's probably where its mouth will be. A big explosion right there should kill it..."

Weiss started to see the theory. "It might work. But how will anyone get the Dust we need?"

Ruby stared back at Weiss. Weiss, in reply, stared back. Some form of telepathic knowing had formed between the two of them since they became partners. Often, they were oblivious to it, but sometimes it broke through. Such as now.

"Are you kidding!?" Weiss screeched. "You can't be serious about going after that thing!"

"Someone has to." Ruby affirmed. "It's obviously not going to be just anyone."

"Don't be stupid Ruby!" Weiss shot out of the chair, glaring. "That thing nearly killed you! And you want to go after it again? You'll be putting innocent lives at risk!"

"But your dad's company has loads of those androids right?" Ruby said. "We can get them and then put them in place of anyone else."

"But still, we are talking about a gigantic monster that can sink ships!" Weiss was hyperventilating at this point. "And my father will flip the minute I request this of him!"

Ruby felt her hand clench into a fist. "Weiss, I know. Really."

"Then why?" She asked, desperate for an answer.

Ruby took a deep breath and looked up. Weiss now sensed some form of new vigor coursing through her veins. "Because we are Hunters and Huntresses. And it's up to us to protect those who can't protect themselves..."

Weiss wanted to argue back and reject the whole idea. But for some reason, she couldn't. She knew what Ruby felt and why she knew something had to be done.

_God forgive me..._ Weiss thought as she breathed. "Okay. But we are going to Ms. Goodwitch first."

Ruby nodded. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Are you insane?" Came the voice of Cardin Winchester. Ruby rolled her eyes at his comment.

Weiss and Ruby had gone through the whole plan together and explained it to Yang and Blake. The two of them had replied with wide eyes and gaping mouths at Ruby's suggestion to go after the aquatic Grimm, but the spirit of the younger girl had won over. Glynda Goodwitch herself was close to shooting down the idea immediately, but Weiss and Ruby had managed to convince her that in no way would they be putting anyone else in harm's way.

Glynda had agreed, provided that they brief the Vacuo teachers and students, the rest of Beacon's nominees, Vacuo's higher ups and of course, Professor Ozpin himself. Ozpin had been rather hesitant, but agreed there was little to be done, reminding strict caution at all times, even placing Glynda in charge of the overall mission. Now came the task of convincing others.

"I know it's crazy..." Ruby said into the mike. "But we will need all the help we can get if we want to actually succeed. We are only asking for at least six more volunteers." The team already consisted of team RWBY and Glynda.

People muttered amongst themselves. Even if most of the positions were covered by the Schnee Dust company's security bots, just stepping onto a ship acting as bait for that _creature_ just sounded plain insane.

Ruby scanned the crowd, knowing exactly what was going through their minds. She held in the despair, standing firm against the onslaught of disbelief and disagreement.

"I'm in." Came a voice.

Everyone turned, surprised to see Jaune Arc standing up.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha whispered to him.

"Hey, someone needs to say something!" Jaune replied her. "Besides, I'm not leaving my friends in the lurch!"

Pyrrha smiled. "I see..." Then, she too stood up, raising her hand. "I'm in too!"

Then Nora stood up, holding Ren's hand up at the same time. "So are we!"

Ruby smiled at Team JNPR. She just needed two more people. Two more people that seemed to be in short supply.

"You got room for one old man?" Came a voice at the back. The whole room turned to see Damien Jonas sauntering in.

"You need someone who can at least work a ship." Damien frowned. "And has good sea legs. Besides, I want in on that sucker. Been thirty long years, I suppose payback is long overdue."

Ruby smirked. Count on a crazy old guy to do things for you? Obviously the situation was desperate.

Damien eyed her as he walked up the stage. "You're playing a dangerous game kid. This thing ain't taking anything lightly."

"I know." Ruby replied.

* * *

It took days, but it was finally ready. Ruby stood upon the deck of the sacrificial ship as AK-130 androids went about. The hulking Spider robots stood where they were, scanning the ocean for any signs of activity.

Weiss had actually pulled it off. Even she wasn't confident if her father was going to let her pool together so many of the company's valuable security assets. But with luck, he had agreed. The reasons were unfathomable, but right now Ruby was more than glad he did.

"I can't quite believe it either." Weiss commented as the security bots went about. "I expected father to not want to have anything to do with this."

"Maybe because he felt good about helping us?" Ruby offered the best answer she could think.

"Or maybe he knows this will profit him well in future." Weiss shrugged. "Either way, we got what we requested. More or less..."

Ruby stared at the deck of the ship. She knew that right below her was the cargo deck, stored up with hundreds of crates of Dust powder. The plan was simple, the minute it attacked, they would pin it to the ship while setting off a small explosive charge-courtesy of Damien- within the storage compartment. If Ruby's sneeze into a small bit of Dust was any indication, the resulting explosion caused by the huge stockpile would be proportionately larger.

"I still think this is crazy." Damien said as he walked up to them. "But then again, loads of things are."

"It's simple really." Ruby said, hoping to reassure everyone, herself included. "Weiss and Ren can pin its tentacles to the ship whilst the bots distract it. Once we are sure, you pull the trigger and the whole thing goes off. If it does what it normally does, we should be able to hit it hard."

"You know that there's a little to no chance of that working right?" Damien said sullenly. "That thing never really fits into one's nice timetable."

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to be ready." Ruby said, sparing a glance at Weiss, who answered with merely a shrug.

"Hey uh, guys?" Jaune now came over. "Exactly what are we using for bait?"

"Got that covered." Damien said, motioning for them to come over to the other side, where Nora and Ren hung around. The two of them had shut their noses against a foul odor that stemmed from a lifeboat covered by a tarp.

"And what is that again?" Weiss said, pinching her nose shut.

"Fish." Damien replied. "I suppose it'll be the best thing to attract him."

"Is there really a need for that much?" Yang said as she came over. "I mean, it isn't overkill right?"

"Well, you wanted a way to bait him, here it is." Damien scowled. "If you don't like it, maybe you should have offered other suggestions."

"I think it'll be fine Mr. Jonas." Blake said, not seeming to mind the smell. "I just hope that we have our priorities straight should it take the bait. If this thing is that big, I doubt anything we do to it till we trigger the trap is going to make it even notice us."

"Maybe you guys won't, but I can." Yang said as she punched her fists together. "This freak has loads to answer for."

"And the spider droids have upgraded weaponry fitted on them." Weiss pointed out. "Father has been very obsessed with giving them better fighting capability. I doubt even our Grimm friend can shrug them off."

"Not to mention Ren and I can blast those tentacles! Well, I can blast them. Ren will be all _HIYAAAH!_ and _HWATAAAA!_" Nora said, waving her arms around in what anyone could describe as kung fu stances.

Ren nodded, ignoring Nora's strange gestures. "My Aura should be able to give us a hand there. The harpoons Damien was kind enough to provide will work excellent. And they are made of metal, so if I need a reload, Pyrrha can help me. It's not like my StormFlower can do much."

Pyrrha gave a thumbs-up. "I'll do my best."

"Weiss's frost Dust will also work well." Ruby nodded. "She should be able to freeze the tentacles while the rest of us distract it." Everyone nodded, but even Ruby knew the plan was downright nuts. There was only a chance of it actually working and the window for error was huge. But everyone also knew there wasn't much to be done. Crazy as it sounded, this was probably the only thing they could do with limited supplies.

"You lot should get ready." Glynda said as she strode over her cape billowing in the wind. "We have no idea when it will strike, so remain alert."

Everyone nodded. "Yes ma'am." Ruby replied. "Duly noted."

* * *

Five hours passed. Ruby now sat on the deck overcome by the stifling heat and boredom.

"So Ruby..." Yang groaned. "When is the 'Devil' going to appear?"

"Shut up Yang..." Ruby moaned. "Besides, if it showed up, we'd probably be dead."

"Hey, I joined this outfit to get myself some payback at that piece of crap." Yang grumbled. "The least it could do is show up."

"Be careful of what you wish for Yang." Blake cautioned. "You might just get it."

Ruby glanced upwards. Nora was already walking around impatiently in circles. Ren had taken to a meditative seating posture while Pyrrha and Jaune had decided to get some rest. Glynda had chosen to remain on deck with Damien so as to check on the ship's status.

"Well everyone, I suppose he isn't interested right now." Damien frowned. "Our bait is going to go bad anytime soon and our fuel's getting low. Might as well turn back now and try another day."

"As you say Mr. Jonas." Glynda nodded. "Besides, truth be told I'd rather engage this creature in more favorable circumstances."

Ruby took note of the whole exchange. "Well Yang, I guess we'll have to wait another day."

"Pfft..." Yang blew a lock of her hair out of her face. "Geez, nice of Mr. Devil not to show. Can he just make up his mind who to attack? I mean, we are wasting away in Vacuo whilst he decides to take his time destroying ships!"

"Yang..." Weiss began. "In all honesty, we should be glad it's not around. We are going to need more than just ten people and a whole lot of my family's assets to beat something like this."

Yang scowled, going over to the side of the ship. "COME OUT YOU STINKING DEVIL!" She yelled to nothing in particular.

"Yang, just stop." Blake said. "You're making yourself look like a fool."

Yang didn't listen. She merely kept shouting to the ocean. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH? WELL HOW 'BOUT YOU MAN UP AND COME HERE HUH?"

"Bet your ass is just scared." Yang muttered softly. "Scared to be whooped by a bunch of Hunters and Huntresses. You aren't even bothering right? Just because you can scare the crap out of a few people doesn't mean you can intimidate me!"

As if she was heard, the ship jerked and everyone standing on it toppled.

"What the-?" Weiss started. Ruby picked herself up, her eyes filled with dread.

"Um, Ruby?" Yang started. "What was..."

"It's here..." Ruby exhaled.

"The Devil..." Damien said as he helped Glynda up. He ran to the side of the ship, staying as far as his range of sight would allow. Everyone, including Pyrrha and Jaune who had rushed to the deck instantly, followed him. They saw what he saw.

The black tendrils were now snaking along the hull. No one would've known if it was the horrendous smell of rotting fish or Yang's yelling had done it, but it was here.

Teams RWBY and JNPR readied their weapons. Glynda took out her crop as the droids powered up and went into combat mode.

"Uh..." Yang gulped as soon as the tendrils made it to the deck. "I was just kidding about what I said earlier..."

"Smooth Yang." Ruby groaned. "Real smooth..."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The tendrils now snaked their way onto the ship's deck. Ruby noticed a few reaching over for the fish, meaning it had definitely been attracted. However, if anything, the creature was certain there was more than that.

Spider droids powered up, fusing their weapons together. According to Weiss, one had enough power to mow down a small army. She hoped that they would be sufficient enough for just a while.

The tentacles were moving slower toward them now. The droids were primed and ready to act upon Glynda's orders.

"Anytime now Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss said as she poised Myrtenaster.

"Not yet..." Ruby said. The goal of the droids was to inflict damage to the largest part of the tentacles. Ruby hoped it would at least weaken the creature.

"Ruby..." Jaune gulped, shrinking back as a tentacle got too close.

"Not yet..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

Damien was shaking slightly as the tendrils slithered closer and closer. Even Glynda was apprehensive about the close proximity they were in.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled as a tentacle slowly reached for her ankle.

"Ms. Goodwitch! Now!" She yelled.

Glynda set the droids into battle mode. They instantly reacted by blasting a high-powered energy burst at the tentacles. The tentacles were engulfed in it along with whatever portion of the ship's deck was there.

When the smoke cleared, Ruby saw the tentacles writhing around, scorched by the powerful weapons of the droids. They sank down and back into the ocean. But Ruby knew it wasn't over. They had merely gotten it angry.

"Okay." Jaune breathed heavily. "Now what?"

"Now we get ready the plan." Ruby said. "It will be back soon enough, so we have to move fast. Damien, can you get the charge set?"

"Just as long as you can keep it off me!" He yelled, running down to the cargo bay.

Ruby nodded. Now they would have to put great emphasis on making sure it's tentacles would be stuck onto the ship. Weiss had noted that pinning a small portion of the tentacle wouldn't be enough, meaning they had to get it to wrap the larger ends of its appendages onto the ship.

Weiss and Ren would then get to work, pinning the creature onto the ship with their abilities while the rest covered them. The minute it would decide to smash apart the ship, they would set off Damien's charge. There was a minute before it went off, so Ruby figured they'd be able to escape.

"Stay frosty all of you." Glynda cautioned, her eyes scanning for any sign of the creature.

Pyrrha and Jaune came back, arms full with harpoons. Ren immediately grabbed one, twirling it in his hand. Nora had foregone the slender tools, choosing instead to draw Magnhild. She checked to make sure it was loaded, at the same time taking a small belt of grenades out and securing it to her waist.

Blake watched from the top of the bridge, her eyes scanning the ocean for any form of disturbance. The last thing they needed was to get caught off guard. She slowly unsheathed Gambol Shroud off her back, the weapon shifting to its kusarigama state.

"Blake, anything?" Ruby called from below.

Blake's eyes darted to Ruby for a split second. "Nothing yet."

"Alright!" Ruby replied. "Damien is getting the charge set right now! He should be done within a couple more minutes!"

"Got it." Blake said. "We should be alright for..."

Blake couldn't finish her sentence as, once again, the ship rocked violently, sending loose objects and people rolling about the deck.

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha as they picked themselves off the floor. "Not good..."

"Get ready everyone!" Glynda yelled. "Prepare for another attack!"

Ruby deployed Crescent Rose, getting into her stance. _Where are you?_

"Any sign Blake?" Yang called out as Ember Celica unfurled.

"I don't see anything!" The Faunus cried from her vantage point. Blake furiously scanned the water's surface for any sign of the creature. She saw nothing, but her instincts told her otherwise. They weren't in the clear yet.

Something rumbled through the air. Everyone on the ship shuddered as the creature's roar, low and guttural, echoed from beneath the water's surface.

Suddenly, eight huge tentacles burst out of the water and directed all their force toward the middle of the ship's hull, something not part of the plan. The tentacles smashed right through, tearing apart the steel plating that formed the ship's body.

"What in the?" Weiss yelled as the ship was smashed apart, the whole vessel rocking violently as the tentacles ripped through.

Ruby's eyes widened as some of the tentacles burst out through the very deck. Jaune squealed as one broke through the deck right in front of him. It would have gotten him too had Blake not jumped in almost instantly, Gambol Shroud hooking onto a tentacle to allow her to swing down and get him out of the way.

Nora blasted away with Magnhild, but if the grenades of Nora's weapon did anything, the creature didn't notice. Ren deftly avoided tentacles that now smashed apart crates, droids and the ship while drawing StormFlower and giving nicks and cuts along any tentacle he saw.

Ruby fired at will. This, she had to admit was not part of the plan. The AK-130s went into action, slashing away at the tentacles, but it was useless. The creature merely targeted its attackers, sweeping them off into the ocean or crushing them in its grasp. Even the large spider droids, with all their firepower could only watch as their weapons had little effect before they were lifted high into the air.

Ruby saw Damien scramble out of the cargo hold. "We're done! One of them tentacles just smashed the detonator! I can't set the thing off now!"

"What's new?" Weiss growled as she swung a flaming arc at one tentacle before stabbing another, the appendages wriggling in pain.

Yang fired Ember Celica at any tentacle she saw, but her gauntlets barely scratched it. Her eyes noticed one darting at her and she jumped, using the momentum of gravity to smash down on it whilst firing off a single round. The tentacle merely responded by twisting around and grabbing her.

"Crap!" Yang yelled as she was lifted high above the deck. She pummeled the tentacle in any way she could, but it refused to let go.

Purple streaks came from above, barraging the appendage that held Yang captive. At the same time, three grenade rounds exploded right upon the tentacle. This time, it let go and Yang fell to the deck of the ship, using her weapons to slow the fall.

"Now what?" Pyrrha asked as she fired Miló. They merely slowed the tentacles heading for her, but didn't stop them.

Ruby moved to answer before she felt her leg slip out from under her. She felt herself get dragged to the side of the ship while she frantically tried to grasp anything she could.

"RUBY!" Yang cried, diving at her. Her arms grasped Ruby's own, barely slowing them down. Jaune instantly ran over and, with a swing of his sword, sliced off the appendage that held Ruby. Foul-smelling blood sprayed about.

"Oh man..." Yang grimaced as she wiped the creature's blood off. "That seriously smells..."

"Uh, help!?" Came Weiss's voice. Ruby turned to see her partner fighting off three tentacles whilst being flanked by two Ak-130s. One of the androids was now grabbed by the tentacles which then proceeded to drag it through the hole on the ship's deck, crushing it into scrap. Ruby dashed forward, using Crescent Rose's momentum to propel herself to Weiss. A good thing too, since the minute she grabbed Weiss's bolero, a tentacle had come from behind the heiress, missing its intended target and instead grabbing the last android.

"Okay, this is hopeless!" Ruby gasped.

"So abandon ship?" Weiss said as she got to her stance.

Ruby nodded. "Guys, get off this thing! We are at a complete disadvantage!"

"I'll say!" Jaune yelled over the clamour. Glynda merely nodded, sweat forming on her forehead as she sent an energy burst at other tentacles that had surrounded Ren, Nora and Blake, allowing them to escape.

Just as everyone made it to the side to the ship, the whole vessel suddenly tipped. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and embedded its blade into the deck, her free hand grabbing onto Weiss.

"What's it doing now?" Blake yelled, plunging the blade of her own weapon to steady herself.

"I..." Pyrrha began as she looked around with Miló as an anchor. The entire orientation of the ship was off now. The starboard side of the vessel now inched closer to the sea.

"I think it's trying to capsize us!" She said.

"Oh man..." Jaune gulped. "We're not going to make it this way!"

"Man up Mr. Arc!" Glynda scowled. She waved her crop and at once, broken pieces of metal and debris started floating around her. With a wave, Glynda used them to create a domed structure that now floated around her and everyone else.

"Quickly, into the sea! I will cover us!" She said. The students and Damien nodded and all of them made it for the side. Just as they reached, another tentacle snaked in, latching onto Ruby's ankle and yanking her away.

"Uwaah!" Ruby screamed as she found herself in the creature's mercy once more.

"RUBY!" Yang cried, breaking away and rushing back to save her sister. But another tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed the ship, tilting it even more on its right. Yang stumbled as the gradient changed, the angle of the ship now causing her to roll towards the water.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as Yang hit the ship rails. From her height, she could now see that the creature had tipped the ship almost completely vertical. How powerful was this thing?

With Glynda's help, everyone now made it into the water and were swimming as far as possible away from the doomed vessel. Thankfully, it seemed the creature was still fixated upon the ship to care much for a few people.

She saw Blake fire Gambol Shroud at a tentacle. Blake felt the momentum of the appendage pull her out of the water and toward the ship, during which she hopped on and grabbed Yang, hauling her into the ocean. Blake disengaged her weapon, the momentum of the swing causing them to launch a ways away into the water.

_Now for myself..._ Ruby noticed the tentacle had carried her higher into the air as the drama unfolded below. If she wasn't careful, saving herself from the creature's grip could earn her a death by a fall.

Ruby twisted her scythe, firing off another round. The tentacle let go and she plummeted down toward the ship. Bracing herself, she swung out just as she passed the deck. Crescent Rose's blade dug deep into the hull and Ruby jerked as her momentum stopped completely. She was on the ship again, but this time, the ship was tilted completely vertically on its right.

"RUBY!" Came Weiss's voice. "GET OFF THAT THING NOW!"

Ruby stared at her partner waving at her from the ocean. She slowly calculated how to get off the sinking boat when she noticed something. Upon Crescent Rose's blade dripped a fine powdery substance.

_Dust?_ She wondered where it had come from. Then, it slowly dawned. Perhaps in the rampage upon the ship, the creature must have broken some of the Dust barrels within. And now her weapon had just made a hole through the ship's cargo hold. A new idea formed in Ruby's head. Not less crazy than the last, but she figured it might work.

"No!" She yelled back. "I have another plan! Cover me!"

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Weiss screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

"No I won't!" Ruby replied. "Trust me!" Through her eyes, Weiss now saw the muzzle flash of Crescent Rose, the recoil causing Ruby to inch slowly up the side (technically the deck) of the ship.

"What're you..." Weiss squinted just enough to see the small stream of red Dust powder spilling out.

"Blake, Ren, get up there and cover her! Yang, I need a boost!" She said.

"What do you..." Glynda stared. "Young lady, get back here now! We are aborting this mission!"

"Ms. Goodwitch please!" Weiss said as she swam over to Yang. "This might just work! Okay Yang, I just need you to help me on your shoulders!"

Yang struggled to lift Weiss up in the water. As soon as Weiss was up, she jumped slightly, using an air step to propel herself toward the sinking ship.

"Ren, hold on." Blake said as she fired Gambol Shroud at a tentacle just in range. Ren grabbed her arm just as the tentacle's movement lifted her high into the air, with Ren trailing behind.

"What are they doing?" Pyrrha wondered. Jaune looked at them as they moved toward the ship. Weiss now cut her chain of air steps, falling onto one tentacle. With a flourish of her sword and a burst of light, the tentacle now found itself pinned onto the hull of the ship. It tried to free itself, but Weiss's theory had proven correct, as with its lowest section frozen, the creature could muster enough force to break free easily.

"Pyrrha! The harpoons, get them to Ren! Nora, Yang, cover them! Hit the tentacles I point out!" Jaune said as realization dawned.

"Got it!" Pyrrha nodded, using her Aura to magnetically lift the harpoons and fling them in Ren's direction.

"Here goes!" Nora suddenly drew Magnhild and blasted away.

* * *

_This is nuts..._ Weiss thought as she cast another air step, narrowly avoiding the tentacles moving all around. From the corner of her eye, she saw Blake let go of Ren. He latched his blades onto one tentacle before releasing his hold and skidding down it. At the same time, his hand reached for a harpoon magnetically lifted to him by Pyrrha and, with a slight magenta glow from his hand, threw the harpoon at the tentacle wrapped around the ship.

The harpoon speared right through the appendage and onto the ship, hooking it where it was. Ren threw a few more, each one bolstered by the sheer force of his Aura. Weiss leapt toward that particular tentacle, freezing it in place.

A roar sounded from the massive monster. Blake swung around, leaping from tentacle to tentacle, her speed allowing her to traverse them without getting caught. She reached out for Ren and at the same time, firing Gambol Shroud at another tentacle.

"Blake!" Ren yelled as a tentacle now obstructed Blake's path. Unfortunately, the Faunus couldn't adjust her swing in time. They would be caught!

Something exploded off the tentacle and it shrank away. The two of them looked to see Nora blasting away.

"Yeah! Eat that you big sushi! I'm so having you for breakfast! Well, not really eating you I mean. Lord knows you'd taste disgusting!" She screamed as she directed her fire at two tentacles going for Ruby. Fire also exploded off those tentacles.

"Keep your slimy hands off my sister you freak!" Yang roared, her eyes red.

Blake swung Ren to another tentacle that was now wrapped around the bridge. He let go, flipping towards it. He grabbed two more harpoons that Pyrrha had flawlessly directed his way. As with the rest, he struck the tentacle, his Aura giving enough force to pin the appendage as Weiss reinforced it with ice. They moved off, Weiss freezing whatever tentacle she could with him pinning them.

Slowly however, it got draining. Ren was breathing heavily now and only Blake, Nora and Yang were covering his now sluggish movements. Weiss herself panted with every air step she made, her jumping distances going shorter and shorter.

_Please hurry Ruby..._ She thought grimly, reaching for the last vial of blue Dust in her pouch.

* * *

Ruby grunted as Crescent Rose made the hold larger, steel splintering and warping with every burst from the weapon.

"Come on..." She groaned as she fired again, pulling at the same time. Slowly but surely, the hole got larger. She caught the forms of Weiss and Ren pinning a fourth tentacle onto the ship's hull. Blake swung around, taking free shots at any tentacle in the hopes to keep it busy. Jaune directed Nora and Yang's fire while Pyrrha kept sending harpoons at Ren.

_Just a little more!_ She thought furiously, gouging another inch into the ship's hull. More Dust was now spilling out and a few intact barrels were exposed.

From behind, a tentacle reached for her, only to get knocked toward the ship with the combined might of Nora, Yang and now Glynda Goodwitch. Quickly, Blake and Weiss reacted, propelling themselves and Ren toward the tentacle before freezing it and spearing it with harpoons. The two of them, now completely drained of their Aura fell to the ocean, Blake catching them before they splashed into the water below.

"Alright!" Ruby smiled as she forced again, this time using her Aura and the power of Crescent Rose's shot to cut a much larger incision through the deck. As she fell, she turned toward Yang.

"YANG! SHOOT! NOW!" She screamed as a tentacle came, smacking her away and into the ocean.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed, eyes in shock. "RUBY NO!"

"Yang!" She turned to see Weiss swimming toward her, breathing heavily. "We have to do it now!"

"But, Ruby!" Yang's eyes were filled with fear. Was she dead? Did it get her?

"Focus Yang!" Weiss growled, pointing at the ship. "Do you want Ruby's work to be in vain?"

Yang looked at the ship onto which five tentacles were already trying to pry themselves free. Then she spotted the large gash on the hull from which Dust leaked out.

"No way in hell." Yang said, her eyes going red and fire exploded form her frame. "Think you can make the shot princess?"

"Of course I can." Weiss smiled, Myrtenaster rotating. "Nora! Ms. Goodwitch! Mr. Jonas!"

Nora readied Magnhild while Glynda readied a ball of purple energy. Damien whipped out his harpoon rifle and aimed, not before setting the tip on fire. "Goodbye, 'Devil'." He growled through gritted teeth. "This is for all them lives you took."

They fired, a single blazing round from Ember Celica, a flaming arc from Myrtenaster, a single grenade, a huge stream of purple energy and a harpoon tipped with a powerful explosive.

The combined force of the shots now streamed toward the huge cut in the ship made by Ruby, converging on the single barrel of Dust that obstructed part of the opening.

The destructive power of their weapons was now amplified at least a thousand-fold as the Dust ignited and reacted accordingly, setting off a volatile explosion within the ship. The flames caught themselves onto exposed fuel lines, igniting whatever fuel was left within the vessel. Within seconds, the ship exploded, fire and shrapnel engulfing whatever tentacle was too close or pinned to the vessel's body.

"Dive!" Yang cried out and submerged as hot metal shrapnel, wood and burning Grimm flesh rained all around them. From beneath the water, the Grimm roared in pain. Yang turned and saw it now, writhing in pain as it struggled to free itself from whatever it was pinned to.

She surfaced, lungs crying for air. She watched the aftermath of it all as the others burst through the water. The ship was now a burning wreck from which fire spilled forth. The tentacles of the creature writhed in agony as its flesh burned off, leaving nothing but thin weakened strips.

The tentacles-what remained of them- now slowly sank back into the ocean. Everyone watched as the creature seemed to retreat for now, disappearing into the depths of whatever home it crawled from. Except...

"Ruby?" Yang waded in the water, desperately looking for her sister. "Ruby! Where are you?"

Something burst out from behind Yang. Everyone turned to see a soaked Ruby Rose gasping for air.

"Ruby!" Yang swam over, grabbing the little girl under her arms.

"Yang!" Ruby gasped as she embraced her sister. "Oh Gods Yang!"

Yang hugged Ruby as well. "Geez lil' sis. You are crazy!"

Ruby chuckled a little, ignoring the aching all over her body. "Heh, you think?"

"Are you kidding?" Weiss smiled. "You are the most insane person ever!"

"But I suppose it's in a good way." Blake said.

Ruby looked around as Team JNPR, Glynda and Damien came over. Jaune gave a thumbs-up while Pyrrha merely winked. Ren looked tired, but satisfied while Nora supported him, her usual toothy grin adorning her face.

Ruby then turned to see the monster finally sink into the ocean and disappear from sight. No doubt it wasn't sticking around now that it was vulnerable.

"Uh, Mr. Jonas, do you think we could get a ride back to shore?" Ruby asked.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was a week or so before they could return, but Ozpin didn't care. He was grateful for the safe return of his students. Not only that, but he was also proud of what they had accomplished. No doubt Teams RWBY and JNPR were a shining example for all Hunters and Huntresses in-training. He was even more proud of a girl two years younger than the average Beacon student.

Many were hesitant about actually taking to the seas again, but with time, eventually people had come to accept that the open waters were once again safe. It took a lot of coordinating, but eventually time ran its course, and everything went back to what is used to.

Still, Ozpin's eyes also reflected a grim aura. He turned to Glynda and Professor Port. "Our students?"

"Doing fine sir." Professor Port nodded. "Some of them have minor injuries whilst others merely suffer from extremely low levels of Aura. But all in all, I can say we are extremely lucky to have emerged with such little losses."

"Not counting the assets provided by Schnee Dust of course." Ozpin nodded. "Have we any news from Mr. Schnee yet?"

"He has expressed his displeasure at the loss of, as he says, Lien we could only acquire in our wildest imaginations." Glynda replied. "However, judging that his contributions has improved shipping lane safety, I suppose he will let it slide with due time. A little credit goes to Ms. Schnee for smoothening the whole process."

"And, added to the fact that his daughter is about to receive an award for special services along with the other students and Mr. Jonas, I suppose he'll mellow out, eventually." Professor Port finished. "Though I must say, Ms. Rose proved herself an exceptionable leader in the face of battle. Why, I must say that I am truly impressed with her skills! No doubt she will be a great Huntress in future!"

Ozpin nodded, his eyes still dark. "I'm sure. Now, Peter, what about the tests on our samples. Have we found anything?"

Professor Port lowered his eyes just a fraction. "I'm afraid not sir. There wasn't much living tissue leftover from what had happened, so our investigations are limited. However, I did discern some _disturbing_ traits."

"Such as?" Ozpin turned while taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Professor Port cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, the creature has an incredibly dense muscular structure. Our largest sample, weighing about forty kilograms, already consisted of more than ninety percent of protein. And mind you, this was from a burned sample."

"Incredible strength." Glynda nodded. "Suited for doing what it does."

"Correct." Professor Port nodded. "This creature could be physically the most powerful Grimm to exist. But there is another trait I found far more insidious."

"Go on..." Ozpin said as took another sip.

"I looked at the flesh of the creature and found that its tissues, though damaged, show little signs of age. Which could point only to one thing, the creature itself has a very potent and remarkable ability to restore its own body cells."

Ozpin turned to face the window again. "Regeneration..."

"Correct. Which also makes discerning it's age impossible. For all we know, it has been around since before mankind." He said, a deep frown cutting through his brow.

"A very ancient threat." Ozpin frowned as well, pondering his next move. "Anything else?"

"I'm afraid that's all I've been able to find sir." The professor shrugged. "I'm ashamed to say I do not know exactly what we are truly dealing with."

"None of us do." Ozpin replied, putting the mug down. "Try your best Peter. This is going to change everything we know about our world."

"I will do just that sir." Professor Port nodded. "As a Hunter and as a teacher." Turning around, he left the office.

"This certainly complicates things..." Ozpin sighed. "But still, the world owes its thanks to a small bunch of very brave souls."

"Do you truly believe it was a victory sir?" Glynda frowned, pushing up her glasses. "I can't quite possible believe that it is. If there are Grimm we know nothing of, then how will we be certain we are protecting our world? What more dark things could lurk beyond our imaginations?"

Ozpin blinked as he regarded his deputy headmistress. "Perhaps we may have more challenges in the near future. But Glynda, always remember that victory is not always in knowledge or strength. Sometimes, it just takes, a little of something small..."

* * *

Weiss closed the book, sighing once more. It was a fruitless task of trying to find out more of the strange creature they had fought with over a week ago. If Professor Port knew nothing of it, who is to say anyone did?

Picking up the books, she placed them back onto the librarian's tray and walked back to where the rest were seated. Yang had finally decided it was nap time and had fallen asleep on the table. Nora was trying to flip the pages with just the exhale of her breath while Jaune had decided to take a break, choosing instead to stare glumly at his feet. Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were trying, but Weiss could tell it wasn't helping.

"Nothing?" Blake asked as she neared.

"Nothing." Weiss slumped into a chair, defeated. "I can't believe I am saying this, but now would be a good time to actually take a nap. Or maybe take a stroll in Vale and see what we can splurge on in the shops."

"The great Weiss Schnee, surrendering to books. I guess the world is ending." Jaune sighed. This earned him a glare from the Schnee heiress.

"Don't get down in the dumps yet!" Ruby said as she placed a very thick and heavy book on the table, startling everyone, including Yang who now jumped up and unfurled her gauntlets.

"Who is it?" She bellowed. "Who's ass am I kicking today?"

"Yang, relax." Blake said. "We are in the library."

Yang blinked, taking in her surroundings. "Oh. Right."

Weiss disregarded the clamor and the stares of at least thirty pairs of eyes, turning instead to face her partner. "So Ruby, what is this?"

"Something I wanted to borrow for light reading." Ruby said as she opened the cover of the book titled: _Mysterious Tides_.

"This is light?" Jaune remarked. "What sort of book is this anyway?"

"Well, at first all I saw were just some dumb biology on marine animals." Ruby said as she blew a small lock of hair out of her face, flipping through the pages. "But as I was reading, I found this..."

Everyone came in close to see Ruby's discovery. Upon page three-hundred and five, Ruby stroked her finger along the edges. Seven pairs of eyes widened as the page split along the edge, revealing a small flap.

A hidden page that was joined by the outermost edge and the spine. No one could've noticed it.

"We have to tell the librarian!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Already did." Ruby nodded. "She managed to cut apart the section where it was joined to the page spine. Guess what I found." With a flip, she opened out the flap and everyone gasped at what they saw.

On the left page was a strange description in cursive handwriting. One the opposite page was the detailed picture of a huge octopus creature sinking a whole ship. The picture was drawn to give the impression of the creature's size, its entire main body was plastered onto the side while its tentacles wrapped around every inch of the vessel. Its body had been painted black save for the undersides and a strange thick carapace on its head, which was white.

Weiss gasped. "Isn't that-?"

"The Devil?" Yang finished for her. Everyone was too stunned to say anything.

"Listen to this." Ruby said before proceeding to read the words. By now, everyone had come over to take a look at Ruby's latest find. Velvet Scarlatina's ears shot up at the mere sight of the drawing. Sky Lark was standing on a chair to get a better view. Even the librarian had come to note the interesting subject. Ruby cleared her throat to begin.

"Out of the all great marine animals that exist in Remnant, none are more insidious or fearsome than the Kraken. Also known by many to be the 'Devil-fish', this creature of Grimm is rumored to be powerful enough to drag whole ships underwater. It is also capable of living for thousands of years. Highly nomadic, this creature is known to live in a body of water for as long as it must until its food source starts to dwindle. It is to my greatest regret that I have very little information to give on this subject, for in all truths, there are few who survive and encounter with the Kraken and live to tell the tale. I enclose this page so that maybe one day, it may be of use to the reader of this book, however slight. Yours faithfully, Anonymus."

Ruby placed the book down, nothing but deafening silence as everyone took in every bit of information. Ruby had now found herself a chair and sat down in it.

"I don't believe it..." Pyrrha remarked. "An oceanic Grimm."

"One big enough to sink ships..." Blake added. "And to think it was hidden in this library all these years."

"And that's not the worst part." Ruby said. "I showed this to Professor Port earlier. As I did, he told me this creature has incredible regeneration capabilities. That's how it is able to constantly attack without fear of any retaliation."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Weiss asked nervously. "Does that mean its..."

"It's still out there." Ruby said with the same dread. "It's wounded definitely, but it will heal in time. And it will be back..."

Nothing else was said. Everyone was too stunned to even ponder what could be done. Ruby fidgeted uncomfortably at the murmurs that now rumbled through the air. She could hear panic, nervousness, dread. Everything that she had seen or felt in the past few days. And it still wasn't over.

"Whatever..." Ruby said as she got up. "I'm going to get some ice-cream."

"Wha-?" Weiss blinked. "Ruby?"

"We not going to get anything done worrying about it." Ruby said as she walked out. "It just means we have to train a lot harder than before."

Everyone watched as she stepped out, her red cloak billowing behind. "She's right." Yang grinned. "We can't do anything except prepare. And when ugly shows its face again, we'll be ready."

Weiss stared at the picture before looking at her partner leave. "Yeah. You're right. Because that's what Hunters and Huntresses do."

Blake merely nodded. "So, ice cream?"

"You bet!" Yang chuckled.

"Just don't hog all the mango Yang." Weiss said.

As if on cue, every other student nodded and decided it was a good idea getting some ice cream too. One by one, they filed out of the library, leaving the book open with the picture of the Kraken for the world to see as a reminder of who they were and what they would eventually become.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that certainly took longer than expected. Still, I did have a good time writing this and I hope you all have fun reading it. Just a few things I'd like to share:**

**1) Of course, I was thinking, _Why aren't there any water Grimm around as of yet?_ Thus, the idea for this story came to mind. And yes, I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean as I thought this. I'm still amazed that VCD works. Yes, I know it sounds really cliched, but honestly I couldn't think of a better idea**

**2) If it seems the fighting sections of the story seemed a little over-detailed or a little rushed, it's because I feel it would be for the best that you read the story and then use your own imagination to make up the scene yourself. After all, every story opens your mind to a whole new world right?**

**3) Okay, I know I may be pushing the boundaries of fate here, but I might just make a sequel for this. Of course, for anything to be even remotely possible, we'll just have to wait for Volume 2 to come out. Hopefully we'll get more insight into the RWBY world and I get more things to use there.**

**Stay tuned for more! Currently my brain is panned out of ideas for RWBY.**


End file.
